Good Night's Sleep
by PerPoll
Summary: She trusted him. He who was her defender, he who was her guardian angel.


Every night they visit her in her dreams. They were always chasing her, trying to get her to the fire and burn with them. Their faces were bare, what was once their eyes were now empty hollow of sockets; their limbs were elongated and their skin singed and peeling off. Their fingernails were talon-like, always scratching her, leaving deep marks on her skin, so deep that she could see her bones showing whenever they were able to scratch her. The most prominent feature they have, the one that would not leave her mind were their slit throats. They were like headless chickens, only their heads were still attached by the thin strip of meat that's connecting them to their necks.

She woke up screaming when of the creatures was almost successful in dragging her to hell. She was clutching the blankets so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was covered in sweat; her heart was pounding so fast that she could hear it loudly beating over the silence of the room. She looked around and everything was so dark. Everything felt so real, that she feared that one of them could be hiding in the dark, waiting to pounce. So she hastily stood up from her bed and went out of her room to go to the parlor where she knew that he would be there, waiting.

Him who were always there for her. Him who could manage to calm her nerves. Him who would whisper sweet nothing into her ears until she fell asleep. Him who would stay awake all night to make sure she was at peace. Him who would envelope her in his embrace to make her feel safe. Him who could chase her demons away.

And there he was, seated at the sofa while holding two glasses of gin. The glow of the fire from the fireplace were highlighting his features perfectly. He was magnificent and dashing and majestic. As always, he had that small smile playing on his lips that she couldn't resist but fall into. She walked up to him and casually positioned herself on his lap, straddling his waist. This time, she didn't take his offered drink. Instead, she buried her face on the crook of his neck and started sobbing. His hands were fast to envelop her in an embrace, drawing soothing circles on her back that never failed to calm her down.

"Shh... you're safe now." He whispered, and she believed him. It was silly, she knew that he couldn't really swoop in her dreams and make the vile creatures go away, but whenever he held her tight they always disappear.

She sat back straight to look at him; he who was her defender, he who was her guardian angel. He cupped her face with both hands while he caressed her lips with his thumb. She knew what was to come and so she closed her eyes. What soon followed was his soft lips upon her. He was exploring her although he knew every part of her. His tongue begged entrance and she let him. She let him make her forget of the nightmares, of the demons.

Then his hands, his oh so gentle hands made their way inside her night gown, cupping her bossom and massaging them until her nipples were hard. She could feel his manhood growing, and she shivered at the thought that he would soon be inside her. He stopped kissing her and chose to attack her neck, suckling at the sensitive spot which he very much knew. She couldn't help but let out a loud groan from what he was doing. He knew every part of her body. He knew when to touch, to kiss and to suck to get a reaction from her.

His mouth reached her nipples and he sucked and bit them one by one, until they were raw. She could only throw her head back and let him do what he was doing. For she trusted him. He who was her defender, he who was her guardian angel.

He unbuckled his belt while he continued kissing her. Once done, he lifted her slightly so he could move her undergarment to the side, holding it while he slowly entered her, letting her adjust to his size. She couldn't control the shiver that passed through her whole body when he was finally fully inside her. He didn't make a move and she knew that it was up to her to take them both to climax.

She began rotating her hips, a move she knew that gave him most pleasure. His face was of pure elation as she moved in circles, taking note to do it at a slow pace so this soon won't be over. She could feel herself getting more aroused by the way his head was thrown back, mouth hanging open and groaning loudly with her every movement.

She started bouncing up and down in him, while he held her waist and sucked on her breast. They were both nearing the end. Their cries of passion were music to her ears; a symphony only they could create, and one which only they could understand and hear.

With one last grind of her hips, they've both reached their climax, screaming out each other's name. His manliness spilled inside her and she took them all in, loving the sensation of the hot fluid traveling around her.

At last, she collapsed in his arms. She was still reeling from her orgasm. Any action she made still sent a tingling sensation on her femininity. Although her exhaustion was also dominant. She could feel her eyelids drooping heavily. He was saying something to her but she couldn't clearly hear him anymore. Before sleep could claim her, she saw a pair of eyes watching them, but she didn't have the time to be embarassed.

"Good night, Mum." Was all she heard and then she was asleep.  
_

 **I do hope this didn't offend anyone. Just imagine Toby quite older than he was in the movies. :)**


End file.
